


And I Liked It

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [54]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Mistaken Identity, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Clara needs one last piece of preparation before a hot date with Jane Austen. River doesn't quite realize what she's getting into.Pairing: Clara Oswald/River Song. Prompt: practice kissing.





	And I Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the charming imaginary_golux.

“Hello, sweetie!” River poked her head into the Diner’s front door, making the bell chime. “How ever did you get the TARDIS to redecorate? Ooh, and you’ve changed, too.” She looked Clara up and down. “I like it. Estrogen looks good on you.” 

Clara narrowed her eyes at River until recognition dawned. “You’re Professor Song. The Doctor’s wife.” 

“But we haven’t--ah.” River’s lips turn down into a pout that looks far too good on her. “Spoilers. I swear, every attractive idiot in the galaxy with a time machine and I meet them out of order. Well, you called, anyway.” She produced a small black notepad. “And I quote: ‘Need practice kissing girls. Date with Jane Austen Thursday.’ Suppose I should be offended that I’m just the warm-up act.”

Clara’s eyes widened as she patted her jacket’s breast pocket--she’d stolen the coat from the Doctor, and a piece of psychic paper with it. A piece of psychic paper with a link to the one River was holding. “I guess I did.” She plucked up her courage. “So, up for that round of snogging, then?”

“I was rather expecting to find my husband here,” River retorted. “Maybe the one that makes up for his lack of fashion sense with his enthusiasm. Instead I find myself alone with one of his old squeezes.” 

Clara suddenly wished that Ashildr hadn’t had some private business to take care of, but then she would have needed to phone a friend for a female kissing partner in the first place. “Let me make it up to you,” Clara offered. River raised a dubious eyebrow. “I’m quite a lot older than I look. Let’s just say that while it’s been a few decades since I’ve had any practice, I haven’t forgotten all my old tricks.”

“You offer an intriguing proposition,” River rumbled, pushing Clara back until the curve of her rump was against the Diner’s bar. “I may just have to accept.” One perfectly-manicured finger traced the lapel of the too-large coat. 

Just then, the front door rang and admitted an unfamiliar blonde woman. “Clara! There you are. Got your text! And you’ve got my coat.”

River whipped around to face the newcomer. “Hello, sweetie!”


End file.
